A Family Reunion (Sequel to Fighting the Hunger)
by Doctojuji
Summary: The final edition of the series, in which Marceline and Bonnibel are force to face their final hurdle as a couple. A surprise visit from Bonnibel's parents, though, accelerates their plans especially as Bonnibel's parents arrive with an undesired surprise of their own. Marceline can only hope that Bonnibel stays strong when the in-laws come to visit. (F Slash)


To say Bonnibel was feeling frantic was putting it lightly. The young princess had been in a frenzy since a certain letter arrived on her doorstep the morning before. It was from her parents in which they were informing her of their "surprise visit" the next day. Normally, Bonnibel would be ecstatic and she tended to keep her kingdom in pristine conditions anyway in case of visits like this. But it would be different this time, because along with her parent's arrival, Marceline was to be returning from another one of her adventures about Ooo. Bonnibel didn't mind that Marceline still felt the need for it. She was a free spirit, wanting to go about the world as she pleased. Certainly the Candy Princess wished she could travel with the vampire. But she had responsibilities, and was aware that the aloof vampire sometimes just needed time to herself.

What Bonnibel had truly been looking forward to was welcoming the vampire home. It was something the princess embarrassingly enjoyed a lot of the time, giving them a special reason to lock themselves away from the rest of the world. But now that her parents would be here (for who knows how long) she couldn't exactly say she was looking forward to it. Though…after the all of this last-minute preparation she could certainly have used a moment to release some tension.

Marceline was unaware of the events at the Candy Kingdom, all she particularly cared about was telling the princess all about her adventures. For the first time in her life everything was bliss. Everything about her life felt…perfect. She had friends to keep her company and Bonnibel to keep her warm but she never felt like she was being suffocated into something she didn't want. It was half the reason she avoided the Nightosphere so much. Sure, she would stop by to visit daddy every so often but the moment he began to push the "family job" onto her she knew it was time to go. In Ooo, she never had to worry because the next day was just as perfect as the last.

She drifted through the gates of the kingdom, raising an eyebrow as people seemed extra skittish today. Sure, whenever Marceline tended to be around a lot of the candy people seemed a little higher strung, but she couldn't blame them. It wasn't like they had the best past between them. But today they seemed frantic for another reason. Obsessively they cleaned every inch of the outside of the their homes which hadn't looked particularly dirty to begin with. Whenever someone got in their way they would only get more crazed. Then again, maybe it was just the Candy people being Candy people.

Even the throne room was in a panic as Marceline watched the princess instructing Cinnamon Bun and others on how to straighten a line of streamers. "So," Marceline greeted, Bonnibel not seeming to notice who was speaking to her as she adjusted the tablecloth on the long dinning table. "I thought we agreed to no big celebrations whenever I came back."

Bonnibel blinked, staring at the immaculately set table before glancing over her shoulder. "Marcie!" She exclaimed, startling the vampire queen for a moment. "You're…uh…early," she grinned sheepishly as her lover gave her a suspicious look.

"I mean, I guess I am. Didn't know I had to be here later."

"Princess what else do you need us to do?" Cinnamon Bun asked as the two women looked over at him. The princess sighed, glancing up at the banner and then down at the table. It could be better, but it would have to do for now.

"Nothing, Cinnamon Bun, you all can go now, thank you," she smiled giving all of her workers a rewarding and loving peck on the head before they skipped off into the town. Sometimes it was a little _too_ easy to be able to just pay her people in loving kisses and hugs. Bonnibel then huffed, slumping into a nearby chair as Marceline drifted behind her.

"You look stressed," Marceline remarked, her hands rubbing the woman's shoulders gently. Immediately Bonnibel groaned, letting her head roll forward so that the vampire could properly rub out the knots in her pink skin.

"Yes, that's certainly one way to put it." Marceline lowered her lips to brush against Bonnibel's ear.

"I could help with that, you know. It would be far more fun than fussing with all of this stuff," Bonnibelle gave a hard laugh. She stood abruptly from her place, turning away with a shake of her head, Marceline's hands falling from her shoulders.

"And I would love that more than anything. But there's simply no time."

"Till what?"

"My parents show up." Marceline blinked, finding a nervous churn forming in her stomach. Yes, she had gotten here too early; she should've showed up about three days later when the parents would hopefully be gone. Of course the vampire knew this was eventually going to happen, but she still didn't have to like it. Then again maybe she wasn't being fair. After all, the only parent she really had to refer to was her own dad, and that certainly wasn't anything to be compared with.

"Come on, Bonnibel, it won't be that bad," Marceline commented, playing with one of the forks in hopes that the words would comfort her own vampire-self just as much. She noted that the long table only contained four chairs, unnerving her more.

"Maybe…just, we have to take this whole thing slow with them. They don't have any idea about you and me…well…they don't have any idea you even exist." Bonnibel admitted, which Marceline wasn't that distraught over. She hadn't told her own father about Bonnibel. And why should she? He didn't need to be involved. He couldn't be involved.

"Okay," Marceline nodded, letting her body lounge in the air next to the princess. "So what is it you need from me?" Bonnibel looked at the floor, biting her lip in thought. She hated the idea of what she would need Marceline to do, but it would be for the best. Her parents would be shell-shocked enough just learning about what Marceline meant to her; that their perfect little girl was in a deep emotional and physical relationship with a woman. Adding that Marceline was a red-sucking vampire wouldn't help.

"Well…we should probably start with what you're wearing."

"Meaning?"

"Less dark clothes…" Bonnibel started, turning to face Marceline as she looked over the woman's clothing choice. It was never something Bonnibel had ever had to scrutinize before. It was just how Marceline dressed. If anything the princess thought she looked cool. But her parents wouldn't care about that, they only cared if she looked regal and royal. Bonnibel looked up at her with a sheepish smile, "Maybe a dress…possibly in pink?" At that Marceline snorted into a loud laughter, turning onto her back in the air as she held her contracting abs.

"Babe," Marceline started, wiping at the joyous tears that had started to drift down the corners of her eyes. "Me? In pink? I'm sorry but I just don't do pink. It's simply not part of my color wheel." She turned back right side up as Bonnibel rolled her eyes, attempting to hide her amused smile. No, it certainly wasn't. Marceline had tried the every so often piece of pink clothing of Bonnibel's but it never really lasted long. Most of the time either the clothing would be discarded or she would've sucked the pink from its fibers.

"What about yellow? Or purple?" Marceline gave a small shrug.

"I think I have something purple lying around."

"Is it nice?" Bonnibel questioned, resting her hands on her hips stubbornly.

"Very, and very easy to take off," she added, mimicking Bonnibel's posture in the air as Bonnibel stuck out her tongue, hoping it would hide the excited blush growing on her cheeks.

"I hope you know you can't say things like that tonight."

"Don't worry," Marceline smiled, finally getting a small peck from the girl after so many days away. "I'll be the picture of a perfect guest," she assured Bonnibel, drifting towards the door so she could go get ready for the evening. The princess smiled, looking down at the floor before swiveling in place to watch the vampire floating away.

"And Marceline?" She called, stopping her lover just before she opened the door. "I went to that special store you mentioned the other day. Consider it a prize if you behave." It was the vampire's turn to blush as she was sure the goose bumps rolling along her skin were obvious before she headed out.

Certainly their evenings together weren't much in the lines of experienced, but neither of them minded. They spent every minute learning something more about the other woman. Even about their own selves. Such as Bonnibel never realized how painfully sensitive her lower back was and the farther along Marceline was the less able she was to keep herself floating. It made Bonnibel's work easier. Having a moving target for an inexperienced player wasn't the best way to practice.

In truth Bonnibel was excited to see her parents. It was always nice to see them and hear how things were going during retirement. Though Bonnibel feared there would be little talk about that during this trip. She just hoped it would be able to remain civilized…for the majority of their stay anyway.

Marceline had trashed her bedroom upon arrival, looking for what she wanted. It was a dress she'd worn during her younger days when she was part of a much more "high-class" crowd. But she was feeling frantic, as if nothing was going perfectly right. Her hair was a mess, and while that wasn't that different from normal, she chose now to be concerned by it. Why couldn't she just brush it normally? Now she had this mass of tangles that would take another thousand years to smooth out. Ponytail ended up being the best default, her bangs drifting across her face no matter how many times she tried to curl them around her ears.

Her gown for the evening was a shade of lavender that stopped just above the toes of her silvery heels. Sadly it did also contain a very high cut up the right thigh, barely stopping below her underwear. The top was sleeveless with a deep V-neck that exposed the punchers in the neck and again it was only now that she found herself hating them. The only injury she could never heal from. Hopefully enough face makeup could hide it from an incriminating gaze as Marceline made her nervous return to the kingdom. She felt a little foolish, trying to hide what she was wearing under a heavy and long trench coat. It wouldn't matter; she would have to take the jacket off, but hopefully not for a little while longer.

Bonnibel, on the other hand had a different sort of issue. While Marceline knew exactly what she was to wear, Bonnibel didn't. She had her own closet just for evening gowns and was now trying to decide between what shades of pink she wanted. Admittedly her eyes kept drifting to the single ugly duckling tucked to the back. A single black dress hid itself among all of the pink, the length short, inappropriate in most circles but it wasn't meant for most circles. Just a single woman.

Eventually she selected a lighter pink silk, the thick straps hugging the sides of her shoulders. The bust was decently high, mostly meant to flatter but not expose as the rest dropped around her young woman hips. It rested on the floor, dragging on the ground as she walked and Bonnibel hoped it would hide the fact that she'd stuck with flats rather than lady-appropriate heels.

Princess Bubblegum arrived back at the throne room, smiling to see Marceline nervously sitting on one of the dinning chairs. Good, she had come back. Bonnibel half expected the vampire to be hundreds of miles from the place already. But it was moments like these that kept Bonnibel's love for Marceline fresh as she approached the table. "You look very nice," she commented, catching the vampire's attention as she floated abruptly from the seat. Bonnibel giggled, covering her mouth appropriately with her hand, "Have no fear, Marcie. It's just me."

Embarrassment fell on Marceline in the form of a blush as she nodded. Admittedly she was nervous and jumpy, rightfully so too. These would be Bonnibel's parents, the people that raised her lover and probably had a significant input on Bonnibel's love life. Certainly she hadn't heard much about them except that they'd been spending their retired years off by the beaches of Ooo. So Marceline didn't know what to prepare herself for.

"Sorry," she muttered, finally looking upon the princess with awe, reaching over to brush a piece of loose hair from her pretty face. "You look amazing." Bonnibel smiled, leaning forward to press a delicate kiss against her lips, only to hesitate some as she pulled back.

"Marceline…I was thinking about supper this evening and…well…I don't think it's the best of ideas for you to eat how you normally would in front of my parents." Right, sucking the color from food tended to put a lot of people off their appetites. Then again, Marceline didn't really have the digestion for normal food, she didn't know if the princess what aware of that or not. Maybe Bonnibel just figured Marceline never bothered because she always had something red on hand. But in truth she couldn't process solid food anymore but she wouldn't be telling Bonnibel that. The bubblegum woman didn't need more worry added to her plate.

"That's fine," Marceline remarked with a forced smile as Bonnibel nodded, glancing over as Peppermint Butler approached them, bowing low.

"Princess, we have caught sight of your parents' carriage coming up the drive. Might I recommend that we await their arrival outside?" Bonnibel gave a gracious smile and a nod, giving Marceline a final kiss on the cheek and a comforting squeeze on her hand before parting. Immediately the vampire felt empty and cold, a massive hole forming in the pit of her stomach.

She followed the woman slowly, lowering her feet to the ground as she got accustomed to walking in the heels. Hopefully she wouldn't have to walk much, her feet weren't used to walking in shoes and these would surely result in blisters. But all thoughts of that dissipated as a regal carriage arrived, pulled by what looked like balloon-animal horses – probably out of bubblegum. Bonnibel lifted the skirt of her dress, skipping down the stairs as the carriage driver pulled away the door to expose the retired king and queen of the Candy Kingdom.

Citizens surrounded the area, cheering their return but the royal family seemed to pay no mind as the queen exited first from the carriage with help of the driver's hand. She was slim and curvy, the tightly drawn corset around her torso showing it off. Like her daughter her skin was a pale pink with surprisingly curly dark pink hair. Marceline had given up understanding the physics of bubblegum hair at this point; if it wanted to be curly it would damn well be curly.

"Mama!" Bonnibel squealed throwing herself at the woman in girlish glee and Marceline couldn't help the happy smile on her lips as the waited off to the side. It was nice to see someone so happy to see his or her parents. Marceline would always try when she visited her father, but the excitement only seemed to last minutes, sometimes seconds. Then he would bring up the family dealings and Marceline would have to remind herself that she only came here because it was the right thing to do. Because that's what a daughter did when her father lived alone and ruled the Nightosphere.

It was then that the carriage shifted again, a much larger weight exiting the candy vehicle. In comparison to Bonnibel's mother, her father looked like a mountain. He was tall with massively broad shoulders – Marceline couldn't even comprehend how he had fit into such a small space on their ride here. But for the bear-like appearance he held, there was kindness in his eyes. A dark pink mustache and beard hung on his jaw, bushy brows, and nicely trimmed hair that sat comfortably under a golden crown. It was probably smaller than the one he had worn as king, but the man needed no such accessory for the power and leadership he emanated.

But again, it was like a switch turned as Bonnibel pulled away from her mother and turned to the big man. "How's my little Gumdrop?" He cooed and Marceline tried to keep from snickering at the odd pet name from the big man. Bonnibel paid no mind, looking like a six-year-old with missing teeth in front of him. She wrapped her arms as much as she could around his thick frame as he delicately wrapped himself around her.

"So very well, daddy," she muttered into his regal clothes. Bonnibel always forgot how long it had been since she'd last seen her parents. Whenever they were arriving it sometimes felt like they'd only just been there. But in truth they hadn't been back to the Candy Kingdom since the first time she had turned eighteen. She wondered if they saw anything different in her and if they did would they approve?

She finally pulled away, glancing over her shoulder where Marceline had been politely observing. Bonnibel pulled n a shaky breath as she stepped back towards the vampire, "Mama, daddy, I would like to introduce you to someone," she started. Suddenly the crowd parted as a black and yellow-stripped steed came charging into the crowd. It charged around the wide circle that the citizens had created before stopping several meters from the family, its rider dismounting.

A sour taste filled Bonnibel's mouth as she looked upon a man that was clearly a prince. She could see it in his clothes, his stance, his cock-sure grin as he held out a handful of candy flowers that she new had been picked right from one of her citizen's gardens. "Bonnibel, we have someone we would like to introduce you to as well," her mother smiled, resting her hand on the man as the flowers were pushed towards her again.

"Please, princess it is with great honor that I am finally able to see your stunning beauty before my very eyes." He took her hand, kissing the knuckles like any good gentleman as Bonnibel took the flowers so that he wouldn't end up shoving them up her nose. He had lemon colored hair, appropriately combed under his crown. His clothes swapped between black and a darker yellow like some giant bumblebee. "The stories of your beauty do no such justice," he added as Bonnibel tried her best not to roll her eyes. Marceline, on the other hand, was unable to control herself as well as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Bonnibel had told her that she'd fixed the suitor problem, in which she'd found a way to send off the men lined up at her door. Apparently, though, her parents hadn't fallen for the same sort of trick, or they simply hadn't heard the rumors.

"This is Prince Sweetnier Crème," her father introduced as the man bowed again, "from the Milk and Honey Kingdom. He came to us asking permission to court you, Bonnibel."

"Charmed," Bonnibel muttered, attempting not to sneer at the man. Then again it wasn't his fault, he was only doing what he was told, following the ways of royalty unlike Bonnibel had. "Then I will request a fifth seat," she added, glancing towards Peppermint Butler as he nodded and scurried back into the kingdom.

"Who else is to join us, Bonnibel? Do you have your own surprise?" Her mother gleefully asked as Bonnibel gave a sheepish grin.

"If only you knew," she said playfully before turning her attention back to Marceline. "This is Marceline my…um…" she paused, looking at the vampire as her mind suddenly stuttered and then went blank. Quickly Marceline stepped forward, bowing her head as several pieces of hair fell over her shoulder.

"I am Marceline Abadeer, the princess's human friend," she stressed, giving Bonnibel a sideways glance as the princess gave a relief-filled sigh.

"Yes, of course, and I'm sure you all are greatly famished and exhausted from your travels," Bonnibel continued. "We shouldn't let the dinner get cold," the faster this night went the sooner, hopefully, Sweetnier could start making his way back to his kingdom.

"Princess, please," he suddenly asked, trotting up next to her as Marceline raised a curious brow. He certainly acted chivalrous, holding out his arm for Bonnibel to rest her hand on as he escorted her into the castle. Then again as Marceline glanced at the sword tied to his hip she was sure it had never been used as anything more than an accessory. She almost wished Finn could be here to challenge him to a friendly duel. It would be fun to watch him squirm under the kid's never ending wave of energy.

Admittedly, though, Marceline couldn't help the small bit of jealousy that settled in her stomach as she watched Sweetnier with Bonnibel. He pulled away her chair, letting her sit on it before settling himself in the seat next to her. Marceline was forced to take her own seat – surprised at how comfortable they were since she'd never sat in them before. Sure, she wasn't one for the royal lifestyle but she couldn't help the minuscule bit of nervousness that this prince's show would somehow sweep Bonnibel away. And Marceline didn't know how to deal with it, except for exposing their relationship before Bonnibel was ready for it. Overall it was stupid.

The worst, though, was all of the small talk as she was forced to push around bits of food on her plate, her stomach ready to jump out and eat the very table. "Do human's not eat this food?" The mother finally asked as Marceline realized her charade wasn't fooling anyone. Nervously she glanced up at Bonnibel before searching for yet more bullshit to tell the parents she was attempting to impress.

"Of course," she finally smiled, "unfortunately, though, I have a bit of a…special palate. I'm a vegetarian…" Marceline drew the word out, hoping the longer she made it the more convincing it would be as the mother sat there, contemplating. This was a bad plan, her parents couldn't be stupid…then again it seemed like they were clearly cut off from a lot of the real world.

"Oh," the mother finally smiled, gesturing towards Marceline with her fork. "Yes, I believe I've heard of your kind. Must be difficult," Marceline gave a respecting smile and a nod, the conversation quickly changing direction.

If anything Marceline let Bonnibel answer most of the questions, simply unable to focus as her stomach begged for something. She considered excusing herself at some points but would then be dragged back into the conversation as she watched Sweetnier giving Bonnibel look-overs. Admittedly it angered her, to the point where she was sure there was claw marks under the table from continuously scraping it. He looked at her like she was just some sort of object, a trophy even. Though as Marceline observed more between Bonnibel's parents it was clear that was the similar sort of relationship. They were mother and father, but not husband and wife. It was sad.

It was then Marceline found the hunger in her belly intolerable. She needed something, _anything_ red as she politely excused herself, claiming the need for some fresh air. A little shaky on her feet, wincing from the straps rubbing against her delicate skin, Marceline disappeared onto a nearby balcony. Her eyes then narrowed in on Peppermint Butler, trying her best to catch his attention quietly as she hissed his name from behind a curtain. The candy man turned, looking at Marceline and then back at the group at the table. A regret-filled sigh fell from his lips as he departed to the side of the room, stopping just short of the balcony door so that he would still be visible if called. "What is it?"

Peppermint Butler and Marceline didn't have the best of relationships. Probably because in Marceline's early days in the Candy Kingdom she'd tried everything to get a taste of the red slices that he was composed of. Peppermint Butler had never particularly forgiven her for it. Especially since she'd been able to get a nibble in which he would now forever need to paint over the grey in red.

"I need you to get me an apple or something, I'm starving!" She begged, seeming to amuse the butler as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And why should I help you? To be fair I should expose you right now for all the trouble you've caused me." Marceline pursed her lips as a shock of tension settled between the squinted glares.

"Because, PBut, if you don't I'll tell Bonnibel that you practice demonic rituals in your free time." Peppermint Butler's face faltered as Marceline gave a victorious smirk. "My father is the ruler of the Nightosphere, sweetie. He's got a massive list of your calls sitting on his desk." There was another pause before Peppermint Butler turned away without a word, returning minutes later with a juicy red apple that Marceline savored as much as possible. It would settle her stomach hopefully for the remainder of supper as she rejoined the table.

"Sweetnier is the greatest swordsman in all of Ooo," Bonnibel's mother commented, continuing to build the boy's ego. Marceline was disgusted, glancing towards the King, as he seemed to eat without much care towards the conversation. Maybe he didn't approve? Or maybe he had already made up his mind. Marceline found herself nervous.

"You flatter me, your Majesty. But tis not too far from the truth," it was then Bonnibel finally spoke up. She was tired of sitting there, forced to listen to stories of the man and watch his head expand right before her very eyes. He wasn't supposed to be here. This dinner was supposed to be about her parents getting to know Marceline, not another fruitless attempt to marry her off.

"Finn will easily have you bested," she remarked casually. "Actually I can be sure both Marceline and Finn would defeat you," Bonnibel continued to politely eat her food as the table stared. Slowly their attention turned towards Marceline as the woman gave a nervous laugh.

"Is this true?" Sweetnier asked, seeming pleased to finally have a challenger in his midst.

"Finn is certainly a good fighter when it comes down to it," Marceline remarked.

"But what about you, m'lady. I know not of any women that can best me much less fight with a sword." Marceline tightened her grip on her fork, her strength bending it in her hand. He was an idiot.

"Well I guess that's where our homes differ," she hissed.

"I suppose so, though I would prefer combating your male counterpart. What was his name again, darling…Fred?" He asked, glancing towards Bonnibel as the princess blinked, staring straight ahead in amazement.

"_Darling_?" She sneered, head slowly turning towards the prince in a very frightening manner. Marceline couldn't help but give a small smirk. He was about to get it.

Bonnibel couldn't take his slanderous talk anymore. She couldn't just sit there and let him treat her like some trophy. Even if he was never going to have her, even if she was doing this for the sake of her parents she couldn't control her anger. She couldn't control her _hatred_ towards him. "You come here as a guest to my kingdom," Bonnibel stood from here chair, ignoring her mother's soft pleads for her to sit down. "You eat my food, slander my friends, and have now _dared_ refer to me as your darling. I assure you I give no such privilege to anyone but the one I care as much towards. I do not know what my parents promised you but I assure you I will not provide it!" Bonnibel huffed, deserting the remaining bits of food on her plate as she fled from the throne room, Sweetnier startled as Marceline slowly stood from her seat.

"I…I'll go have a word with her," Marceline whispered, hiding her smile. She would have a word or two, but they would be in congratulations rather than what Bonnibel's mother was probably hoping.

Gently the vampire knocked on the princess's slightly open door, the small amount of force pushing the wood further away from the frame. Bonnibel was pacing the room, looking like she was practically about to burst into flames. "My mother can be so…so…infuriating!" She snapped as Marceline gently closed the door behind her. "And my father just sits there like nothing is happening! He can rule a kingdom but clams up whenever I need someone to take my side on something! I mean did you hear him? Darling? The nerve!" Marceline stepped up to her, grabbing her shoulders to stop her from wearing the carpet out.

"Look, don't worry about it. You told him off pretty good, I didn't think you had it in you," Marceline smirked, now able to float gently from the floor, feet immediately relieved. Bonnibel sighed, closing her eyes before giving a small shake of her head.

"I should go back and apologize," she muttered, starting to pull away but Marceline held firm.

"No, let them simmer. They'll come around, I know it." In actuality Marceline didn't know if they actually would or not. But she could only imagine that's what happened with normal families. "Why don't you calm down for a bit? Take a bath?" Marceline offered as the girl finally looked up at her, giving a small smile and nod of her head.

The pair settled themselves comfortably in the tub; Marceline resting her back on the siding while Bonnibel leaned back on her torso. It was everything Bonnibel needed and for a while the girl dozed in the warm water, the vampire playing gently with pieces of her hair.

Suddenly there was a soft knock from the bathroom door and the pair froze. "Bonnibel," the queen hummed on the other side of the door. Instinctively Marceline turned invisible as Bonnibel snapped up in the Luke warm bath. "Bonnibel, are you all right? I wish to apologize…"

"That's okay-"

"Apologize for not convincing you to come back down," her mother finished as Bonnibel frowned. "I was hoping you and Prince Crème could spend tomorrow together. Possibly give him a tour of the kingdom?"

"And why would I want to do that?" How could her mother be so thick at times? Bonnibel loved her but there were so many times that the princess wished she wasn't part of a royal family. That she could just sit down with her parents and tell them about Marceline without worrying about the rules of royalty.

"Because it's quite clear you fancy one another." At that point Bonnibel burst into laughter, pulling herself from the tub as Marceline quietly followed, wrapping herself in a towel that quickly disappeared. Bonnibel opened the bathroom door after putting on one of her silk robes, her mother having found a place on the corner of her bed. "I used to be your age, Bonnibel. It wasn't as long ago as you might think. I too remember how I used to act around boys." Bonnibel rolled her eyes, twisting her wet hair over her shoulder.

"Please, mother, I don't want your help. I'm perfectly able to run this kingdom on my own."

"With your human friends?" The remark was quiet but filled with enough disgust to make Bonnibel turn in her place, abandoning her search for clean clothes.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean no offense, Bonnibel. But your human friend Marceline is quite…odd. Where did she go, by the way? She said she was coming up to speak with you." Bonnibel crossed her arms over her chest, not particularly sure where the vampire had drifted off to.

"She left, and maybe that's what I like about her. Among many things." The queen sighed, standing from the bed as her extravagant dress poured around her.

"Prince Crème has come a long way to see you. I have never known you for being one to turn away kind company, Bonnibel." The woman stopped at the partially open door, "After breakfast you and the prince shall ride through the kingdom and parts of Ooo. Do not embarrass me like you have this evening." Her tone had shifted, the kindness and fragility disappearing. Marceline had to admit it surprised her as Bonnibel turned her back to her mother. Maybe the girl was more like her mother than Marceline had initially expected. Maybe her father was the one that had given her such traits of kindness.

"I won't go tomorrow," Bonnibel remarked when she was sure her mother was out of earshot, closing the door as Marceline reappeared. "I refuse to." Marceline sighed, giving her eyes a roll as she drifted towards the girl, her hair flat on her head from the weight of the water.

"Bonnie, don't do it just for me. Maybe…maybe having your mother in a better mood will help later." Marceline didn't like offering it and Bonnibel could sense it, but she could also sense that the vampire was right. Ignoring her mother's wishes to go off with Marceline would help in no way when Bonnibel finally introduce Marceline as her vampire lover.

So the next morning Bonnibel disappeared from the castle, insisting to the prince that they walk about the grounds. Sweetnier agreed on the only condition that they stop for a picnic so that Bonnibel didn't "tire herself out." It was disgusting to the princess but she could only imagine what it was like for Marceline. The vampire had forced herself to stay away from the Candy Kingdom, spending the day between hanging out with Finn and Jake and stopping by Simon's place. She couldn't bring herself to tell them how much Sweetnier bothered her, about how stupidly worried she was around the man. Something about him just didn't sit right.

Fortunately, Finn was fantastic at distracting the vampire as they spent the good part of the morning tossing a disk about the open hills. "Go long!" Finn shouted as Marceline immediately started to float back, reaching up just in time to grip the blue disk as she tumbled into a bush. Marceline started to giggle, pulling herself out of the leaves as her eyes fell upon a very empty picnic with a shining red strawberry poking its way out of the basket.

"Don't mind if I do," she smirked, drifting over and plucking it from its place, quickly draining it of its color.

"Marceline! What are you doing?" Someone suddenly hissed as the vampire looked around, her eyes quickly falling on Bonnibel. It had been a while since Marceline had seen the girl in her normal princess attire. Admittedly she didn't think it suited the princess.

"Uh…nothing. Sorry, didn't know this was yours. I thought you were staying near the kingdom."

"Plans changed, apparently," Bonnibel sighed, taking the fruit from Marceline and munching on it. Even without the color it was still a delicious strawberry. "But I'm glad you're hear. This day has been awful," Bonnibel sighed, the two instinctively sliding their arms around one another as they spoke. "I swear I've heard the same dragon-killing story about five times now." Marceline chuckled only to flinch at the sound of an unsheathing sword.

"Back demon!" Sweetnier ordered as Marceline blinked, startled by the cream-colored blade. "I say unhand Princess Bubblegum before I run you through!" Without thinking much about it Marceline floated back, Finn and Jake finally approaching, wondering where she'd gone.

"Sweetnier lower your weapon. She is no demon," Bonnibel asked him only for the prince to yank the princess towards him, standing protectively in front of her.

"I am sorry princess, but I fear she hath brainwashed you. This monster wants nothing more than your own blood."

"I assure you," Marceline muttered, "that's the furthest thing from my mind." She crossed her arms over her chest, a bored expression on her features.

"I knew there was something odd about you. The king and queen may not have noticed but I could see the way you looked at the princess like your next meal."

"Oh Glob, there's just way too many inappropriate jokes there," Finn and Jake snickered in the background.

"Sweetnier! I order you to lower your weapon or I shall inform my parents that you have threatened my lover." The word sort of just tumbled out, the emotions of the moment making it impossible for the princess to think over her words. She blushed as Sweetnier blinked in disbelief, Marceline rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Look, kid," she started, "I'm sure you're a great guy…in some circles. But you're really just wasting your time here…"

"You will not have me as another one of your slaves!" He shoved Bonnibel back, forcing the princess to the ground as Marceline sneered. "Fight me, monster so that I may save my princess and rid the world from the greatest of evils."

"He should not have said that…" Finn muttered as Jake pulled the boy back, the two hiding in the nearby bush as Marceline growled. Slowly her body started to grow and shift. Leathery wings sprouted from her back, her legs extending several more feet as horns curled from her head, her teeth menacing and protruding. Blood red eyes stared at the boy who now looked like he was regretting his decision.

_Foolish prince. You underestimate your opponent like so many have before._ Marceline roared into the air, dark clouds appearing out of nowhere to darken their battle zone. If he wasn't willing to be civil about this then she was plenty willing to put him in his place. It would be her greatest of pleasures. _I am no mere monster. I am Marceline, Queen of the Vampires, heir to the Nightosphere throne. I have lived one hundred of your lifetimes with the power of darkness at my fingertips_. Suddenly the ground started to rumble and crack, black smoke pooling from it as Marceline gave a small cackle. _You have no hope of defeating me_.

"Marceline," Bonnibel remarked, stepping up and easily being able to push the shaken man to the side. "You've made your point," she continued as Marceline slowly shifted back, returning the gloves and sunhat to her features before the dark clouds drifted away. Bonnibel hated how poor of a turn the past two days had gone. It simply wasn't supposed to be this dramatic. "I'm sorry, Sweetnier. We can get you back to the kingdom so that you may return home."

"I…I…I can't," he admitted, sudden defeat flashing across his features as he bowed his head in shame. "My kingdom is in tatters. If I did not return with a wife from another strong kingdom then I will lose my home." Bonnibel frowned, glancing over at Marceline as the vampire gave a shrug. She certainly didn't know what to do. But that's when their trusty friends, Finn and Jake, popped back out of the bushes – quite literally in their case.

"I know someone you could go for!"

Marceline and Bonnibel stood by a nearby tree, watching as Finn and Jake introduced Sweetnier to Lumpy Space Princess. It was amusing for Bonnibel to watch; now being an observer to Sweetnier's recycled charms. But it seemed to be working, even if it was clear that he would have to settle for being the low man on the totem pole with her. Unfortunately this only solved one problem, the second making Bonnibel a little hesitant to return home.

Bonnibel had wanted Marceline to stay for her confession but in the end she knew she had to do it alone. There was a lot she needed to explain to her parents and she didn't want Marceline to have to watch it. So the vampire was sent off, making her way to the princess's balcony as she strummed randomly on her bass. It was evening now, the air cool and comfortable, broken by the every so often loud noise from downstairs.

"You did _what_?" Bonnibel's mother hissed, her father sitting in a nearby reading chair, simply listening.

"I introduced Prince Crème to another princess. We simply weren't compatible."

"Of course you were compatible!" The woman exclaimed, "I don't understand why you've always been so against suitors, Bonnibel. Don't you care about our royal line? Don't you wish to have it live on like your ancestors?"

"I do, mama! But it's more complicated than that!"

"Please, enlighten us then!" Bonnibel pulled in a shaky breath, glancing at her father who was still sitting with his hand on his chin, rubbing at his beard. She hated how he was always so quiet during these discussions.

"Because…I already have someone." An uncomfortable silence settled into the room before her mother broke into a smile.

"Well why didn't you tell us, Bonnibel? We would have understood. Who is he? Where is he from? Who are his parents?" Bonnibel lowered her gaze, another pause in the conversation as her mother's enthusiasm quickly started to fade. "He's…he's not the stable boy is he?" She begged as Bonnibel shook her head slowly.

"'He' is actually a she," she stated as her mother blinked, her father still not changing his expression. "It's Marceline. And she's not human. She's a vampire, queen of the vampires to be specific. Her father is the ruler of the Nightosphere." Again silence and Bonnibel feared her mother's head was going to explode. All of a sudden, though, her father stood, politely excusing himself from the room. Tears rushed to Bonnibel's eyes as she watched her protector leaving the room. He disapproved. His silence showed it.

In truth, though, it was the exact opposite. He had always been known as a quiet ruler, as a king that liked to keep things peaceful and quiet. From the moment they arrived he knew Bonnibel would make no effort to involve her self with the prince. And the moment she began to speak about Marceline it was clear he was looking at more than a friend. He was not naïve and while Bonnibel might have thought he was avoiding all of these conversations, he was simply observing. The man had watched how the vampire presented herself, how she tensed during dinner and yet tried to remain composed. He'd spied the women parting behind the front o the castle, watched how Marceline tried to assure his daughter. And then he saw the vampire made Bonnibel smile and rest a tender kiss on the top of her head before departing. Woman or not it was clear Bonnibel had not fallen into this relationship lightly.

"Marceline, is it?" He remarked, startling the vampire as she stumbled from the banister, immediately floating in the air. The king chuckled as the woman blushed, trying to find some sort of excuse for this current situation. He simply held up his hand, assuring her there would be no need. "Bonnibel's mother and I had once been in love. At one time we too had been head-over-heels with each other. It was a beautiful time in our lives." He paused, leaning his elbows on the banister as Marceline hesitantly drifted back over. "My daughter means a lot to me," he continued as Marceline gave a slow nod of her head. "And while I know she has her mother's stubbornness…she needs protecting. I have never had a care for who it was, but the way you two look at one another," he chuckled. "Well it reminds me of my younger days."

"So…does that mean you approve?" The man stood up, rolling his shoulders.

"You mean do I approve that a female vampire seduced my daughter without my permission?" He asked as Marceline felt a nervous churn in her stomach, "Yes. But I give you this warning," he added, turning towards Marceline, "my wife will not agree so easily. So I request that you console Bonnibel when she returns. Lectures from the queen tend to take a lot out of a person," he laughed before stepping from the balcony, stopping short. "Thank you, Marceline."

Marceline watched in awe as the king exited the room, unsure how to really describe what had occurred. What was he thanking her for? The vampire didn't really know, but at least now she had one of the parent's on board. That was something.

It wasn't much longer till Bonnibel came bursting through the door in a mess of tears. Marceline barely had a chance to catch her lover as she sobbed into her shoulder. "My mother is so cruel," she choked as Marceline tenderly rubbed at Bonnibel's back, trying her best to hide the smile her father had brought on. "'No daughter of mine will be involved with a monster.'" She quoted; sniffling and trying to stop her tears, giving Marceline a confused look at her silence. "What?"

"Your father came to visit during your discussion." Bonnibel pulled away, impatience now decorating her puffy features. "He thanked me…and warned me what it would mean to be with you. But, whatever it is your mother said, he said yes." Bonnibel's face fell and she threw herself about around Marceline. She knew convincing her mother would take time, but at least her father was willing to b reasonable.

"Oh Marceline, this is perfect," she breathed, not giving the vampire a moment to respond as she kissed her lover firmly. Her father was the strongest influence in her life and to know that he approved of the woman she loved meant everything to her.

Their lips pulled back with a firm smack as Marceline chuckled, cupping the woman's face. "You're lucky I don't have to breathe," she teased as Bonnibel playfully stuck out her tongue.

"You know what this means? Now that my father has given his blessing…" Marceline felt her stomach twist, jumping to conclusions before Bonnibel finished. "I can meet your father." While Marceline had been expecting an inappropriate marriage proposal the actual response was even worse.

"Are you crazy? I'm not letting my father see you, he already disapproves of enough of my life. Plus, the last time he came to Ooo he attempted to consume every living soul. And, on a regular basis he tries to force me to take over the family business of running the Nightosphere." Marceline tried to explain but Bonnibel was in far too good of a mood to see the issues with it. In her mind he was simply another noble, like all of those nobles that she dealt with on a daily basis. They would sit, chat, and discuss the importance of Marceline. But the vampire queen wasn't so sure.

Talking with her father never really happened. And if it did, it was mostly in loud volumes and involved things being thrown. Marceline wouldn't say she hated her father it was just…rocky. It always had been since her mother had passed. She never knew where people believed her mother to be considering the fact that she was never talked about. In truth, she was in a better place, away from the Nightosphere, away from her father's influence.

"Okay, for right now we don't have to," Bonnibel promised, a heavy 'but' hanging in the air. "_But_, after my parents leave…I would really like to try, Marcie. Just for my sake?" Marceline looked down at the young woman, her blue-eyed gaze impossible to not smile at as Marceline huffed in frustration.

"I honestly thought I had finally become immune to those eyes."

THE END

COMMENTS: So I've had this story in the chamber for a while and I had considered adding more to it. But then I started watching Adventure Time again and after catching all the way up with the series I realized I had missed out a lot on their newly developing relationship in the show. Thus and so, this is the last story of THIS SERIES, and I already have another one in the process that started off just at the end of season 7. As for my other fellow readers (meaning the ones interested in my Mass Effect story) please...be patient. I really have no idea when I'm going to get back to that. I really want to get back to that story, but since I'm still obsessed with Dragon Age: Inquisition (about to finish it for the fourth time) and am half way through that new story (which I won't post till I've finished it) I will probably not get back to writing that for a while. Also, I have been requested to write another story. it'll be somewhat like this one in that it'll be one chapter that is about 10k words long. While I find requests to be very flattering and don't mind people asking for them, I just ask that you be gentle with me. I write because i love to do it and if I can't find the muse or the inspiration or simply can't relate to your request in any way I might decline or take longer than expected to write it. Know that I do this because I want you to be happy with what turns out rather than me giving you something half-assed that's done "on time." Now, with all of the big announcements out of the way, enjoy! 3


End file.
